


Day 22: Voyeurism "Night Watch"

by bluest_skies



Series: Dom/sub Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, M/M, Masturbation, Sexsomnia, Sub!Dean, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes Castiel in the middle of the night, but the reason why is not what Castiel expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22: Voyeurism "Night Watch"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Smut Brigade 30 Day Challenge. Also part of the Dom/sub Verse. Takes place after "Emotional Aftermath".
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

It was the loud groan that startled Castiel out of sleep. “Dean?” Castiel groggily reached up to click on the bedside lamp. When he rolled over to check on Dean, he froze.

Usually when Dean stayed the night, he slept naked and currently he was on his back, both arms stretched above his head, left hand locked onto the right wrist. At some point during the night, Dean had kicked off all the covers and his legs were splayed out. But what captured Castiel's attention was the fact that Dean's cock was  _very_ hard, jutting straight out, occasionally twitching as if responding to some phantom touch. Castiel briefly toyed with the idea of waking him and his arm was actually moving to do just that, but the sound of his name falling from Dean's lips in a reverent tone made him stay his hand.

“What are you dreaming about Dean,” he whispered, watching, fascinated as Dean's cock jumped once more, wetness oozing from the swollen head. Castiel felt his own cock stir at the sight.

His voice a hushed whisper, Castiel continued to speak to his sleeping lover. “Are you dreaming of me licking around the head? Maybe tonguing the slit?” One of Dean's pectoral muscles jumped. “Mmm...maybe teasing your nipples then. Sucking them? Tugging at them with my teeth?” Dean let go of his wrist, hand coming to rest at his shoulder, then sliding down his chest to brush against a nipple, rolling it with his thumb. Dean's back arched up from the bed slightly, and his hand fell away as he let out a soft “mmmm”. His legs shifted, spreading apart further and he bit his lip then nodded. “Mmmhmm.”

Castiel's breath quickened when Dean's hand finally started to move again, reaching down to cup his balls. Dean rolled them in his hand, tugging and squeezing, his cock twitching, twitching, then large bead of precome pulsed out of the slit, rolling down the swollen tip.

Barely resisting the urge to lean over and lick it from Dean's skin, Castiel instead slid a hand into his own pajama pants, wrapping it around his shaft at the base, squeezing as he stroked up to the head. “Would you like me to do that to you, Dean? Lick and suck on your balls when you can't move? Make you beg for me to touch your cock?” He rubbed his hand through his own fluids until it was slick, then stroked back down to the base. “And I would you know, make you beg. Beg for every touch I might grant you.”

Dean's hand stilled, then his fingers danced along his shaft, tapping along the underside and he groaned, his other hand grasping at his pillow. “Look at your beautiful cock, Dean, all flushed and leaking, needy for attention.” The movements of Castiel's hand stuttered as he pictured himself leaning over and taking Dean's dick into his mouth, sucking it to the back of his throat. He wanted to, so badly his body practically vibrated with the need, but he stayed just as he was, expelling a harsh breath as Dean finally took his cock in hand and gave it a few lazy strokes. “There you go, Dean. Stroke your cock.”

Dean's hips twisted as his hand worked up and down the shaft, suddenly falling away. “Please Cas” he mumbled, hips fucking into the air. “Please what, Dean,” Castiel murmured back, giving his cock a few quick jerks before starting that slow slide again. “What am I doing to you to make you plead?”

Castiel's arousal skyrocketed as Dean let out a loud moan, his body stretching out, muscles tensed. Dean grasped his cock and started to jerk it roughly, panting out Castiel's name. “I'm right here, Dean,” Castiel whispered. “Such a beautiful flush on your body.” Dean's cock pulsed, a large pool of moisture running out of the head and down the shaft. “There you go. You're getting close aren't you. You can come, Dean, whenever you want.”

Dean's groan was ragged and broken as he orgasm fell over him, hand moving away from his cock. It jumped with each gush of come, falling in thick streaks across his stomach.

“G— _oh fuck,_ ” Castiel hissed, jerking erratically as he came all over his hand.

He flopped onto his back, eyes clenched tightly shut. Castiel's breath came in heavy, stuttering pants, pajamas sticky and wet. Jesus, that was probably one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen in his life. His beautiful boy trying to please him, even in sleep. He scrubbed a hand down his face. It was getting harder and harder to let Dean go home some nights. At some point, his easy affection for Dean had given way to something much deeper and intense. Castiel knew that he was in love with Dean and he had a feeling Dean was probably of the same mind as him, he was just waiting for the right moment to talk to Dean about it. Or maybe he was just afraid. Castiel sighed. He needed to sleep. They had discussed a few weeks ago about flogging, and Castiel had made his mind up that it was something he wanted to do tomorrow. He wanted to be rested and focused. After Dean went to work in the morning, there was someone coming by to install an eyehook into the ceiling. Dean would be stretched out in front of him, much like he'd just been, completely open and available to Castiel's whims.

Castiel glanced over at Dean, who was relaxed and peaceful now, and he trailed a finger across Dean's cheek. “I love you, Dean,” he breathed. “I hope you love me too.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead, before making his way out of bed and to the bathroom to get a washcloth and clean them both up.

 


End file.
